


Aching

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Will you let me rub your back?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Aching

Draco came into the common room and discovered an odd sight. Harry was laying on his back on the floor, face scrunched up in pain.

"Harry, love, what's the matter?" Draco asked, kneeling next to him.

"Quidditch practice. May have gone a little too hard tonight." Harry answered, not even opening his eyes.

"There's also the fact that you've had them, and yourself, out there every day this week even though you know Poppy said you needed to relax." Draco scolded.

"There is that." Harry quirked his lips into a small smile.

"Will you let me rub your back?" Draco asked, feeling bad for Harry's pain.

"You would do that?" Harry smiled at him.

"Of course. Tune over." Draco smiled. When Harry turned over, he straddled his back and started to work the tense muscles.

They seemed to forget that they were in a public area of the castle, though they probably wouldn't care anyway. There was a growing group of girls gathering together and giggling while watching the scene. Hermione eventually shooed all of them upstairs and cast a privacy shield.

"Feel better?" Draco asked as he leaned down to Harry's ear.

"Mhm. So much better." Harry turned under Draco so they were face to face. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Draco grinned before leaning down to kiss Harry.

Hermione had to stop them before they got too far. Privacy shields could only hide so much.


End file.
